


A Day Off

by CMCS1520



Series: Hetalia Shorts [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A little dark at the end, Dad England, Family, Fluff, Gen, Human Names Used, Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMCS1520/pseuds/CMCS1520
Summary: Peter drags Arthur away from work for a day.





	A Day Off

“Of all days, you choose today?”

 

Arthur held the tree branch closest to him with one hand gripping a fishing rod in his left hand as he trekked through the wooded slope of wherever Peter had brought him. The clear blue sky above them was blocked by tall slim trees which grouped close together, roots tangled together as they buried into the rocky hillside. Arthur’s plain white t-shirt and dark blue jeans were not the best wear for  _ this  _ occasion. 

 

Peter, who was only a few lengths ahead of him, turned around with a beaming grin. Arthur’s scowl faded slightly as Peter held a hand to his eyes, blocking the sun, and shuffled the sea themed backpack hanging from its straps on his shoulders. Clearly, he was having fun. “Well,” Peter began as he leaned on one tree behind him, pushing his feet on the tree in front of him to make his body almost diagonal-looking. “You said I could make you hang out with me without warning any time, day, or month of this year  _ once _ … and today is that day.”

 

Swiftly, Peter moved out of his position and grabbed Arthur’s hand quickly before the older nation could protest. “ _ Right… _ ” Arthur drawled as Peter dragged him towards a clearing not too far ahead. The path, if it could be called a path, they walked on led through a rocky hillside towards what Peter had described as: where he ‘hung out’. Squinting, Arthur could see what appeared to be a shore of sand leading to an almost clear-like lake.

 

In all honestly, Arthur was glad to have a well deserved, and needed, break from the stacks of papers he had to review. But the way Peter had busted through his study door and dragged him to the park ( which was almost an hour away from home) and as the adult, he had to drive them there, placed a dimmer on his relief.

 

“I had a lot of work to do today,” Arthur muttered under his breath. He ducked his head quickly, avoiding a stray branch. Before Peter could open his mouth and retort, he slipped on a stone and fell onto the sharp debris covered ground. Peter hissed under his breath; his right knee was cut. He released Arthur’s hand quickly and pushed himself from the floor, placing his weight on his left leg. Peter picked stray stones from his hand and looked up at Arthur, his eyes slightly widened.

 

“Are you alright?” Arthur asked, bending to Peter’s height and brushing some dirt off the boy’s blue and white striped shirt. Peter hummed in response and frowned as the small droplets of blood formed between the small scratches on his skin. “Let’s get that washed off,” Arthur muttered as he took Peter’s hand in his own and led him to the clearing, careful not to let him slip again. 

 

Shortly after, they breached the woods and stepped into the small clearing. Peter grinned and dug his sneakers into the beige colored sand. Arthur, on the other hand, immediately regretted his decision to wear his nice loafers. The older nation stuck his fishing rod into the sand and unzipped Peter’s bag, pulling a bottle of water and a small first aid kit from its contents. Peter slipped the bag off his shoulders and stuck his hands out as he stuck his leg out. He quietly hissed in pain as Arthur poured the water over his cut, washing out the dirt. 

 

“Do not give me that look,” Arthur chuckled as Peter stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, “I was not the one who made you come out here.” Arthur capped the bottle, slipping it back into the bag, and handed Peter a band-aid. Peter only murmured a thanks in response as he stuck the band-aid on.

 

Arthur sat down on the sand, stretching out his legs, after walking for almost a mile he was quite sore. The Englishman peered towards the lake, which was quite large and surrounded by more woods and sanded shores. The water was a clear blue color, untouched by the pollution of humans. Where they sat seemed to be a secluded area of the park, which he had not taken the name of. He’d get that later.

 

“What in particular are we going to do here?” Arthur asked as Peter plopped down beside him. Arthur wrapped an arm around the younger nation and pulled him close. 

 

Peter placed his hands in his lap and shrugged. “I don’t know, whatever you want.” Arthur raised a brow as Peter looked towards the lake and continued. “You brought a rod, and there are fish here, so fishing is an option. Honestly, all I wanted to do today was hang out with you.” Arthur hid a smile, forcing his lips downwards. 

 

“Really?” he asked slowly, trying hard not to sound sarcastic. Peter chuckled and pulled his knees to his chest and leaned more into Arthur’s side.

 

“I don’t see you as often anymore… you’re always with the other nations and working, not like that’s a problem…” Peter commented in a quiet voice, “plus, it’s kinda hard to meet up with my friends sometimes.”

 

The corners of Arthur’s lips tugged down as Peter quieted. The two looked out onto the lake, no one needed to say anything more. The noises around them become more apparent; the rustling leaves and swaying branches crinkled as what sounded like a bird cry across the lake. If Arthur wanted to say aloud, he would describe the mood as melancholy. It has been far too long that he had separated himself from the city scenery. And it appeared, at least to him, that he and Peter had not spent time together for a while. As a parent, Arthur thought to himself, he should do better.

 

“Peter,” Arthur mumbled, breaking the thick atmosphere of quiet that had built up over the minutes.

 

“Yeah?” Peter asked, looking up. His blonde hair was swept over his sea-green eyes. Arthur was somewhat shocked, he had not paid much attention before to how similar they looked. ‘ _ I really need to do better’ _ , the Englishman thought to himself. Arthur let out a long breath, pulling his arm away from Peter’s shoulders and grabbed the fishing rod that had slumped into the sand.

 

“I do have a lot of work to do, but I may or may not have less work next Wednesday,” Arthur drawled as he stood up slowly, “do not pull me away in any circumstances.”

 

Peter grinned and stood up with him. “Okay,” he called out amusingly, “but can I anyway?”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes and wiped the sand from his jeans. “Isn’t that what I just hinted?”

 

Peter stood silently for a moment, but then broke into a wide grin and clapped his hands together with glee. Arthur smirked and checked the rod’s spool and hook. Maybe he was good at the whole parent deal, just maybe. 

 

For the next thirty minutes or so, (Arthur really could not tell for the time had slipped his mind), they fished. Well, they tried to fish. The two caught, to what Arthur described as, “Bloody nothing” And to which Peter joked in reply, “They’re probably sleeping”. That earned him an eye roll. Of course, though, Peter soon fell into the lake, almost pulling Arthur down with him. And, for once, Arthur laughed in a manner he had not laughed in a long time. “ _ Ridiculous” _ , he had thought to himself,  _ “that I am so isolated that I do not enjoy life and those around me enough.” _

  
  


{ Peter, who may or may have not foretold Arthur’s thoughts, felt happier than before he had made the decision to drag Arthur outside. In all his honesty, his time was truly limited. A bucket list, which he called it, was written not to long ago and spending time with Arthur took up most the spots along with other little things. Peter hoped, with secrecy of course, that he’d complete it soon and with this one day off, he’d scratched off the first bullet. And as these thoughts slipped from his mind, Peter started to get tired, resulting in Arthur having to carry him back to the car. }

 

To his conclusion, Arthur pondered as he drove home with Peter sprawled asleep in the back, wrapped in a towel, that the day was not as bad as he thought it was going to turn out. Nor, did he think, that he would mind going out again sometime soon. Very soon. But he was sure that those thoughts only came from the back of his mind, and was sure that work would become too much of a burden, again. With his hands firmly on the wheel, Arthur leaned forwards, peeking upwards. The stars were spilled out onto the dark sky. He mumbled quiet notes to himself as he pulled into his driveway. With a turn of his key, the engine quieted and Arthur slipped from his seat. Walked back a step, Arthur opened the side door and carefully pulled Peter into his arms. And as he looked back up to the stars, a disturbing thought dawned on him; he had an eternity of time to spare as a nation, Peter however, did not.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm super proud of this! I have not written in a while, but I'm getting back into the swing of things. Please feel free to comment any suggestions :)


End file.
